Character Template Guidelines
General Expectations Please Be Ready to Answer Questions and Expand on Character with a goal of 750 word minimum Our template is designed to promote thoughtful character creation, so that you as a player can have an immersive and impactful role play experience! We want to get to know your character personally; we believe hitting a 750 word minimum allows for this. Mandatory Sections Most sections of our template are mandatory. However, we understand that sometimes you, or your character, may not know something about them yet, and prefer to develop it later on as you progress through your role plays, such as sexuality or intended career. That is why you are free to fill out each section however you please, with as much or as little detail as you like. For example in the case of sexuality, you could explain that your character is still questioning or hasn’t exactly thought about it much. We encourage sections to be filled out creatively, such as writing out a sentence or two instead of filling it in with a single word so that your character’s personality can come across easier, but of course this is not a requirement! As long as you make a note that there is little detail due to a specific reason such as saying this is non applicable to my character due to so and so reasons, your notes will have counted for having fulfilled that section. Picture Required or Appearance Description Rinmaru We require most templates to be accompanied with a picture, so that you as well as your fellow role players can have a face to put to the name! Of course, we understand that not everyone is an artist or is willing to draw, which is why we encourage these members to consult an artist within the administration or group or to use a character creator site like Rinmaru (http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator). We do discourage using images found off of google images or of other characters, because we want your character to come from you as opposed to someone or somewhere else. Again though, you are free to express your character however way you feel most comfortable which is why this is still allowed. Just make sure you don’t forget to source :) Alternatively - If the above option is not available to you for whatever reason, we can accept a detailed description of the appearance as well in the template! Dissecting Each Section Personal Notes It is generally noticed that people like to introduce their character with OOC (out of character) notes before posting their character template. These notes can be very useful in understanding said character at a personal level! To encourage the publication of these notes, especially on their consecutive wiki page, we would like for you to simply add a note or two about your personal process in creating the character, your thoughts, and your feelings on continuing forward! These are general guidelines and if you are simply excited to begin roleplaying, anything will do in this section! Basics/Appearance Name/Nickname/Alias Names can be as simple or as complicated as you detail them to be! For some, characters are simply the name they were given at birth in which we would like simply a description of how that name relates to color in order to follow the color rule. For those unaware, the color rule is a traditional RWBY concept that states that all names state that names of characters must be at least one of the following: # A color # Sound like a color # Mean a color # Makes people think of a color If your character does not follow this guidelines for the color rule, then please explain in detail why this isn’t the case as not all characters are expected to be restricted by color if their story of origin describes their nontraditional name. Nicknames do not have to be related to color, either; nor do aliases as many of these could be codenames or other name changes that vary depending on the intricacies of the character. A character’s name is a major identifying feature as to who they are and we hope you are able to reflect this as much as possible! Age Typically a number, age can refer to the physical amount of time that character has been living or their appearance or simply how old they feel and portray themselves. If you want, you can add a birthdate to this section if possible or give what sign they are. To assign a specific date to your character’s birth, understand the dating system of this group: BST (Before Sophisticated Time) is everything before 2000 CE AST (After Sophisticated Time) is everything after 2000 CE The month is whatever corresponding month on the Gregorian Calendar, but instead of a name, a number is denoted based on the number of the month but in Roman Numerals. A dash is given after the Roman Numeral and which date of the month is numerically added. ie BST 7, X-12 would translate to October 12, 1993 Although we will generally refer to real life time systems to correspond with time occurring in roleplay, time can be more fluid in a creative writing sense such as having flashbacks or flashforwards or time skips in general. Time will typically be broadcast at the start of each season and remain linear for that particular seasons. .5 series while occurring simultaneously will also occur in a similar linear fashion. Taking the time frame where your character is introduced and applying their age to calculate their birthdate is just a fun thing to add on, and can potentially be accompanied by a birthday “gift” when the time comes. Aura (w/ Color Hex Code) In order to better define each of our characters as well as their auras, we require each template to provide the hex code that represents the color the aura in question. Every color has a hex code unique to it associated with it, for example the specific tone of blue that Facebook uses for its logo has the hex code #3b5998. By using a hex code instead of a word alone to describe aura color, everyone can know the exact tone that you have in mind. As opposed to being “just another black aura” or “just another blue aura”, etc., your aura color can now feel special to both you and your character! We recommend either toying with a color wheel such as http://www.colorpicker.com/ to find a hex code that suits what you have in mind, or looking at a list of tones such as https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/B... to pick the color that matches best and just copying and pasting the hex code. Of course, there are more tone comparison charts for more colors than just blue, just scroll down to all the different colors and click on the one you are looking for. Once you select an aura that you feel best defines your character, you may select whether black or white would be the best border for the color or if you had another color in mind with another specific hex code to make the hex square more unique. Hex squares are our way of having a unique signature on posted roleplays; before each character’s response, there will be the character’s hex code to show who that character is and the end result is an appealing effect of color and responses. We understand that not always an aura can be represented by a single color and offer other options such as gradients, symbols, or patterns to be included in this hex square creation process. Simply make note of how your signature for your character would be best represented as and our artists will put the extra effort in having your character properly represented! Species (Human/Faunus/Android) The species of your character will typically be one of the three types listed “human, faunus, android” in which you can go into as much or as little detail you like with the species. Humans are generally understood to be average and do not particularly have extra traits that require explanation. However, faunus and android characters should have elaborative thought on their biological or mechanical functions as they differ drastically but can be as simple or complicated as they are detailed. If the character is something other than these types of species such as florus, they require collaboration with an admin and extensive detail on how they came to be. Extraterrestrial or other types of species can be noted and explained here but require another template for approval before continuing. Combat Retaled Enhancements (from Species) Most characters, particularly those faunus or android, have combatorial enhancements that need to be disclosed so that no one is caught off guard during a battle roleplay. Outline what special features your character may have or simply note that they do not have anything extra. Race (Earth) This section refers to the earth or real life equivalent race of your character. Based on appearance, does this character take on an asian type of appearance? Would their nationality be Japanese? You answer these questions here. There are typically distinct demographics for each nation that should be noted for this section. Nationality (Remnant) If you are roleplaying a character that is from the RWBY universe or from Remnant, this section is a simple matter of deciding which nation within this world they come from. There is extensive lore on each nation in terms of politics and socioeconomics, so be sure you are keeping those details in mind as you create your character’s backstory! Characters not from RWBY or Remnant require a note and a different explanation as to where they come from, with extraterrestrials/supernatural entities utilizing a separate template as well. Gender Gender can be a confusing subject for many diverse roleplayers, but also a straightforward one. We leave this open ended so that any interpretation can be applied! Sexuality Similar to gender, sexuality is left open to interpretation. Body type (Height/Weight) We understand that a required height and weight section can be difficult to describe as not all of us will be able to translate an accurate weight due to how varied it can be. For this reason, we allow you to give those details if you are able, but focus on how your character’s body is structured. Appearance Although we typically require a picture, sometimes it cannot encompass the appearance we are trying to portray such as with Rinmaru or other Avatar creators. This is a section to give detail on the physical appearance of a character. Does your character have a set outfit like in cartoon shows? What is your character’s fashion style? Do they have a specific outfit for battle? Answer these questions here! Backstory This is the story of origin for your character! Personality Sometimes, it can be hard to be introspective on oneself. Therefore, it can be even harder to detail the characteristics or personality of your character. Try your best here to describe what their personality entails rather than giving vague personality traits. Resume Affiliation (Location/Nation/Politics) If a student, your character will likely be going to one of the main four schools on Remnant! Professors characters similarly are aligned to a particular school. However, we also allowed this section to be applied to characters who are more apparent in their political alignment. If neither of these criteria apply, simply state what nation your character is aligned to or if not, why. Occupation (Work History/Status/Career) Please provide as much information about work your character has or will do! Education Not all characters have received a formal education, and many of them are seeking one as student characters. Describe what your character’s training or educational background has been like and what they have learned so far to see where they can go! Weapon One of the funner aspects of roleplaying in a RWBY universe is the ability to have multipurpose or even extravagant, single purpose weapons! Go all out but keep in mind your stats that will be described below must reflect your ability to use your weapon. Semblance Semblance is yet another key feature from RWBY we adapt to reflect a character’s soul. Your power should be reflective of this as well and will directly relate to your semblance stat, Simulacrum. Extra Skill (Regulated Side Talent) We are multifaceted people who are capable of many things and our characters should reflect this! As the name states, this is another skill or talent your character may have aside from your semblance. Though the use of this will be regulated, make sure you include what it is extra your character will do! Extra Skill allows people to have more kinds of skills, however at a cost. This allows further variation of stat starting points for the literary and narrative reasons given, while at the same time allowing more extreme types of skills to manifest into the group fairly. Extra Skill is also what allows for the players to have any kind of skill that is learn-able while making it so that they are just allowed to have things in general. In some cases, it is just common sense for skills to be inherited with characters, in which if a skill is not gained through stat increases or over time through narration, there would have to be regulation to justify the skill. There are different forms of Extra Skills. Mid-class Extra Skill types include tracking or sneaking; they involve combat in some form. Meanwhile, Low-class Extra Skill Types like cooking and dancing do not involve combat most of the time. High-class Extra Skill types are further involved with combat levels. However, these are general guidelines for extra skill, admins will be able to direct you further in the cost and regulation of your unique Extra Skill. Future Outlook Character Development This section is supposed to give both you as well as other members an idea of what direction you intend to take your character in. As we are a group that heavily revolves around character and plot development, we want to encourage our members to have a little bit of this in mind before they begin roleplaying! Any ideas for plots you’d like your character to be involved in or development you plan to have them undergo can be put here, such as if you intend for your character to become a villain or if you plan for them to overcome a certain trauma. Goals Similar to the previous section, we would like to know any specific goals that the character has for themselves. Trivia Theme song As part of our fun section, we’d like to know what kind of songs really outline your character and put them into perspective! You can also put any battle music related to your character here or simply a playlist of what kind of music your character enjoys, if applicable. Quirks Your character’s likes, dislikes, favorite foods, etc! You can go give all sorts of trivia information about your character here, and trivia is important for any character, especially those who are put on a wiki. Voice We would rather leave a character’s voice up to their creators, rather than have others just headcanon a voice to read their dialogue in for them; it is your character after all! Although a simple addition, establishing a voice for your character can add a world of depth to how they present themselves and how they are perceived, as well as paints a more vibrant mental picture as roleplays are read. You can either describe your character’s voice with words, or provide a link to a clip that represents what their voice would sound like, either is fine! STATS Stat Names We like to be unique in every area, that includes our stats! In order to represent our ability to maneuver and manipulate wording to represent our loose interpretations, we provide aesthetically pleasing synonyms to normal stat words so that players can go on and make their own interpretations! These stats have certain connotated meanings however that should be applied into their numerical values and description. Force - This is your attack power or strength. How well will your character cause a blow to another character? How would you describe their strength? Simulacrum - Similar to the meaning of “semblance” in a RWBY setting, this is your power represented by your character’s aura. Conscience - Your awareness directly plays a role into perception. How well you perceive an object will also affect the range of your character if they have skills that rely on it. Emotional intelligence or situational literacy can also be described here. Vivacity - Your character’s agility or movement ability is depicted here. Perseverance - This is one of the more complicated stats. Keep in mind both health, defense and stamina when describing what this stat means to your character. It will be one of the more important ones in direct combat. Stats Explained Numbers can be difficult to translate into a literary based creative form such as role play; for example what is the difference between a character with 100 force and 200 force? Obviously the 200 force character will be stronger, but by how much? What can they do that the 100 force character can’t? This is why we require members to provide a brief description (one sentence is fine) of each stat’s significance to go along with the number, to better translate the number into a literary form. In the case of force, you can describe how many pounds they are able to lift, or for conscience how well they they could pin a bullseye when it comes to darts. Be creative! Starting Stat Total The amount of EXP you start with is dependent upon what type of character you are creating. Generally, EXP is distributed as follows: Civilians - 500 EXP Students - 1,000 EXP (Graduate at 5,000) Miscellaneous Characters - 5,000 EXP Professors - 10,000 EXP (Max) Miscellaneous characters are neither students or professors, but can vary greatly from each other. Due to the nature of such characters, starting EXP is subject to differ as appropriate, for example a miscellaneous character with little to no combat experience may begin with an EXP total of 500 instead if they are a civilian. These are usually special cases though, with 5,000 being the standard. Discuss with an admin what your stat total will look like if you are playing a character that doesn’t necessarily fit the above categories, you can potentially exceed the stat limit if enough justifiable reason. Unique Exceptions While when making a character from scratch or transferring an already made character into this world, we do expect you to format to our template, we understand that there are unique exceptions to the rule that properly convey the character through unique means. This could be through a video, for instance, or a vocal recording, or a song. There are limitless possibilities but keep in mind that it is up to admin discretion if the content provided suffices as a replacement for the template. Sometimes, less is more in some circumstances, so if you have a template that would otherwise be considered incomplete but captures your character fully and at least establishes utmost basic information that is determined by administration, we may be able to accommodate to tyou. Don’t feel your creativity will ever be limited! And most important, have fun and welcome to RPBY: Roleplays by You! Category:RPBY System